Kidnapped
by llllick
Summary: Alex is gone. Justin's gonna find her. T for violence, cuss words, and the theme.
1. Tonight I'll

Kidnapped

Alex is gone. Justin's gonna find her.

Midnight. August 11.

Alex was fast asleep, clutching her blanket.

Footsteps.

She didn't even stir.

Louder. Closer.

Nothing.

A firm hand was slapped against Alex's mouth.

"AHHH!" No use, her screams were muffled.

They dragged her down the hallway, out the door, and tossed her into the van.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

August 12.

They all woke up and went downstairs to eat breakfast. Theresa yelled, "ALEX!! Justin, go get your sister."

"No way! Last time I woke her up she punched me in the...I had to a testical retrievement operation, okay?" Justin fidgeted in his seat. "She'll wake up before we're done."

Theresa rolled her eyes. "I think the operation can be affordable. Go wake her up."

Justin walked upstairs, but before he did he saw grabbed a textbook and covered himself. "I'm going in!"

Mac slammed his fist against the table. "I for one, think Justin is over exaggerating! He should be a man-"

"You just want to record him being punched again don't you?" Jerry said, while walking in.

"Yes I do!"

Justin scrambled down the stairs with a horrified look on his face. "G-guys..."

"Justin, dude, you okay?" Max asked.

"Sh-sh-she's..." Justin wandered off.

"What's wrong?" Jerry asked.

"Justin, calm down." Theresa said.

"ALEX IS GONE!" Justin yelled.

The kitchen was dead silent. Everyone had mixed feelings. Theresa dropped the plates and started crying, and Jerry was holding back the tears. Max froze up and passed out, and Justin was as mad, sad, and vengeful all at the same time. Justin grabbed his dad's old baseball bat from behind the bookshelf and opened the door.

"Justin, where are you going?" Jerry asked.

Justin said this through clenched teeth, "Alex is my sister. I'm going to find her, and when I do, I am going to kill those idiots whoh stole her."

"You shouldn't-"

"AND DON'T TRY TO STOP ME, DAMMIT!!" Justin yelled as the baseball bat connected with the vase on top of the shelf. (i.e. the one everyone kept breaking in the baby cupid episode) And with that, he walked out the door and slammed it behind him.


	2. Wait until

Check my channel to see when the next chapter of 'Kidnapped', 'Runway', and new stories are coming out!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The kitchen was dead silent. Everyone had mixed feelings. Theresa dropped the plates and started crying, and Jerry was holding back the tears. Max froze up and passed out, and Justin was as mad, sad, and vengeful all at the same time. Justin grabbed his dad's old baseball bat from behind the bookshelf and opened the door.

"Justin, where are you going?" Jerry asked.

Justin said this through clenched teeth, "Alex is my sister. I'm going to find her, and when I do, I am going to kill those idiots whoh stole her."

"You shouldn't-"

"AND DON'T TRY TO STOP ME, DAMMIT!!" Justin yelled as the baseball bat connected with the vase on top of the shelf. (i.e. the one everyone kept breaking in the baby cupid episode) And with that, he walked out the door and slammed it behind him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Still, August 12.

Justin called the cops and they said what they usually say.

'You have to wait fourty eight hours for her to be classified as a missing person, a blah blah blah'

After arguing with them, he stole some kid's bike and rode down to the copy store. Luckily, their school picture day was just last week, so he made about about 10 flyers and copied about 1,000. He called Zeke and Harper to help plaster them over the city.

Harper ran over instantly. "Justin, give me 500 flyers, I'll be back here in twenty minutes."

"Harper, I don't think you can get around 500 flyers in-"

"I'LL BE HERE IN TWENTY MINUTES!" Harper grabbed the fliers and ran out the store.

20 seconds later, Zeke entered the store. "Sorry that I couldn't come sooner man, that's chick crazy."

Justin gave Zeke 150 flyers. "Give them to the manager. Make him have these in EVERY store. I don't care if you have to shove a flyer down his throat, make it happen."

"Aye aye!" Zeke ran out of the store after that. The family came in right after that.

Justin plopped 50 flyers flyers in each of their arms. "Pass them out."

"Justin, you have to calm down-" Jerry started.

"NO! I'M NOT GONNA FUGGIN CALM DOWN! TRY TELLING THAT TO MOM WHO IS CRYING HER EYES OUT! AND SEE IF IT WORKS!" Justin yelled. People were staring...

"Maybe we should take this outside." Max suggested. The clan shuffled outside the copy store.

"Dad, the cops won't help, we don't know ANYTHING, and barely anyone is on our side! We need to do something!" Justin said.

"Maybe Alex is just gone. Maybe she snuck out, maybe she...I don't know, okay? We SHOULD wait 48 hours. Isn't this just like her?" Jerry asked.

Theresa had calmed down a bit, so she sputtered out a few words. "I-I-I guess."

"No mom! It's not like Alex! If she did that, she would have taken her cell phone, she would have told Harper, and she would have came back by now!" Justin rubbed his forehead. "My gut's telling me something's wrong."

There was an awkward silence between Justin and the parents. "Okay I think I'm just gonna pass out these flyers!" Max said. "HEY! HEY YOU! LOOK AT THIS GIRL! YOU WANNA TAP THAT?! DID YOU JUST NOD?! HEY! DON'T YOU DARE RUN!" Max chased the guy down the block, yelling, "THIS IS SPARTAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

.....

"There's something wrong with him." Justin said. "I'm gonna hand out these flyers, mom, here's some tape. Post them over the all the window stores."

"Justin, I'm agreeing with your dad here." Theresa said.

"What? Are, are you kidding me?" Justin said.

"Wait, did you put a reward on it?" Jerry asked.

"Yup, 2 thousand dollars. And 200 bucks for any information leading to her." Justin said.

"Where did you get that mon-You sold your guitar and your sister's drum set!?" Jerry starting screaming gibberish. "Those things costed a fortune when WE bought them!"

"Dad, I sold my work money." Justin said. "I've saved up 6 years for a collector's edition alien transalator book, but I would rather have Alex back."

"Why can't we just use magic to get her back?" Theresa asked.

"Because then that'd just be exposing wizards, and all of us would lose our powers." Justin answered.

"That's right..." Jerry said.

A couple walked by. "Hey, take this flyer." Justin handed out a 'missing' flyer to them.

**************************************************************************************************

Alex finally woke up, tied up and with fuzzy handcuffs. The room was completely dark, and it felt like she was laying on, tv sets? WTF?!

"Fuzzy handcuffs? Are you kidding me?!" Alex said. She tried to get up, but fell face first onto the floor.

"Owwwwww!" The door creaked open. "Where am I...? Who are you?!"

The person had a ski mask on, and his hands behind his back.

"Um..." Alex put on a nervous smile. "What cha got there?"

He pulled a gun out. "STRIP DOWN NOW!"

"Say _what?_" Alex said.

"NOW!"

"Look you little pervert I'm not-" She felt the pistol against her head. "Oh my god, oh my god. Okay. I'm doing it now." Alex started unbuttoning her shirt.

"Not like that! Are you carrying any guns, knifes, cell phones, or a walkie talkie?" He asked.

"A walkie talkie? REALLY? Who brings that stuff when they sleep?!"

"Okay. Fine, keep the handcuffs on!"

"OH THEY AREN'T EVEN REAL HANDCUFFS YOU KINKY FREAKS!"

"Looks like we got a smarty pants here. COME ON IN BOYS!"

"B-boys?" Alex shook.

Two men came in. One was wearing a ski mask with a snake on it, and the other an elephant. Oh and the first one was just a black ski mask.

"Hey...boys. How you-WOAH!"

One of the boys pinned Alex against the wall, and she could feel his hot breath. Alex doesn't know what she got into, but she prays that she lives through it. The doorbell rang, ding dong!

The other guy looked out the window. "Uh, guys, we got some trouble."

**************************************************************************************************

Justin rang the doorbell with a handful of flyers, not knowing his sister was inside. A guy dressed in black and answered the door. "Hi, I'm passing around these flyers because my sister, Alex Russo, has gone missing. Have you seen her?"

The guy snatched the flyer and grunted. "She looks pretty. Hey, you know her cup size?"

"Er, excuse me?"

"Cup size!" The guy yelled. "Did I stutter?!"

"I think my mom mentioned her growing into a C cup...?" 'That little pervert.' Justin thought.

"Cute." The guy said. Then he slammed the door in Justin's face.

"That was weird..." Justin shook his head and went to the next house.

**************************************************************************************************

The guy crumpled up the flyer and threw it in the trash can. "Just a nerdy little kid."

"Wait, did he have a weird off haircut, big nose, and sound like a know it all?" Alex asked.

"Yup."

"That's my brother for ya. So what are you going to do now?" Once the question left her mouth, she regretted it.

The three guys huddled around her and elephant dude said -sarcastically-, "Hmmm...what _are_ we going to do to you?"

Ooooh, another cliffy! You just can't trust me can you? xD Well, don't forget to check my channel to know when the next one's coming!


	3. I know

Wait, wait! Before I start, I wanna say thanks to HinataLoveNaruto for reviewing my story so far! Thank you! Yeah and...that's it. Oh and just so you know, this chapter has alot of kinda sexual content, so it was really awkward to write x). Okay, onto the story! [And again, check my channel to know when everything is going to be posted.]

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That's my brother for ya. So what are you going to do now?" Once the question left her mouth, she regretted it.

The three guys huddled around her and elephant dude said -sarcastically-, "Hmmm...what _are_ we going to do to you?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex rocked back and forth on her feet. "I have some personal space issues, so if you guys could just back away..."

Snake mask grabbed Alex by the shirt and threw her into the other wall. Alex's head banged against the wall and she fell to the floor. She grabbed her head, to keep the throbbing from getting bad to worse. Plain masked guy smiled and walked out of the room.

"What...was...that...for?!" Alex took deep breaths between each word to keep calm.

But she got no answer, snake mask swiped at Alex's PJ shirt and broke all the buttons off. Thankfully, Alex was still wearing a bra so they didn't see anything.

"Woah, what the hell are you doing?!" Alex screamed.

The elephant dude got close to Alex and kissed her. Alex tried to get him off but he wouldn't budge. Then she thought on her feet and jacked the guy in his...she did the same thing she did to Justin, just with her leg.

She spat out and started grossing out. "That was nasty man! What are you guys even doing to me?!"

Snake grabbed Alex by the throat and raised her up. "Look, you are so lucky he said to keep you alive! Now just follow orders, and you'll live!"

Alex kicked her legs, gasping for air. Finally Snake threw her on the floor. And held her down.

Alex coughed up a little blood. "S-stop you bastar-"

Elephant put tape on her mouth and muttered. "She's probably a virgin with that attitude."

Both of them took Alex's shorts off, and Snake started kissing her neck. She started screaming, only to be punched in the stomach.

"SHUT UP!" Elephant yelled. Tears streamed down Alex's face and he grinned.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Justin headed home. Once he got in, he saw Zeke, Harper, his mom and dad, and Max.

"Well?" They all asked.

"Nothing." Justin mumbled as he plopped down on the couch.

"Come on Justin! Don't give up." Max said.

"I biked through 20 neighborhoods, nothing!" Justin stood up. "WHAT IS A GUY TO DO?! MAYBE DAD'S RIGHT! MAYBE SHE'S JUST GONE! I'M JUST F*CKIN FRUSTURATED THAT NO ONE FEELS THE PAIN I'M GOING THROUGH! BUT IF ALEX IS JUST GONE, AND DEAD THEN THERE WOULD BE NO POINT TO THIS!"

Zeke came up to Justin and punched him in the face. "Are you a freakin retard?! Alex is your sister, and we're gonna find her, whether she's f*ckin dead or alive!"

"It's not that easy." Justin got pissed and ran upstairs.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snake ripped the tape off Alex's mouth and walked out the room with Elephant, huge smiles on their faces. Alex's eye twitched.

She looked at her clothes around her, little strips of clothing were everywhere. She reached for her shirt and put it on, along with her shorts. They had little bits of blood on them, and Alex cried more. She sniffed and brought her knees to her chest.

"Justin, please help me." Alex whimpered out.


	4. You're

Surprised that I FINALLY got my laptop back?! ~A

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Justin, please help me." Alex whimpered out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

August 14th (skipped two days?! GASP)

Everyone was at the house, in the living room. But Justin was still locked up in his room about the mishap that took place a couple days ago with him and Zeke. Justin sat down on his bed and looked around. His computer, his laptop [yes, two VERY different things], a couple pictures of his family, but there was one picture. A picture that stood out from the rest. Justin plucked it off his bulletin board and looked at it closely.

It was a picture of him and Alex at the park, a couple months ago. But that's not what stood out about it. There was this guy. You couldn't see him clearly, but he was in the background, just staring. Justin found some more park pictures, and it seemed as if the same guy was in each one. He seemed to follow everywhere they went.

Justin thought, 'Who was he? Who's he following? Mom and dad? The whole family? Or...'

"ALEX!" Justin yelled at the top of his lungs.

Everyone looked upstairs once they heard Justin.

"Justin? Are you okay?" Harper asked.

Justin bolted down the staircase waving the pictures in the air."ALEX! STALKER! PICTURES!" He slammed them down on the kitchen table. "This guy was following us at the park a couple months ago, HE'S IN EVERY PICTURE." Justin pointed the man out in each picture.

Zeke pointed to the last picture. "He's not here."

Justin rolled his eyes. "You idiot, he's at the park bench right here. We need to tell the cops...NOW."

Max started dialing, "MY SISTER IS MISSING YOU FAGS! ITS BEEN OVER 48 F*CKING HOURS, AND I-"

Justin swiped the phone from Max. "Hello? Yes, my sister is missing. Alex Russo, tall, cocky, short black hair, brown eyes. When was she last seen? She was probably kidnapped in the middle of the night, in her purple pajama shirt and black shorts. Thank you." Justin hung up the phone. "They'll be here in 10 minutes."

"Oh! I saw this on madtv, I know what to do when they get here." Max make his fingers in the shape of a gun and said with a very heavy asian accent, "FREZZEUH! L.A. PEE DEE!"

Harpers hit Max outside the head. "You're such a moron."

"Madtv never lies." Max said.

"Harper, do you know this guy?" Justin motioned her Harper to come and take a closer look at the pictures.

"No not really..." Harper said.

"Did Alex ever mentioned anything about a new guy in her life or something?" Justin asked.

"Well, she did say that this dude online was getting her creeped out. She met him in those online coffee shops she goes in to make fun of other people there."

"Online coffee shop...? Did she say anything else?"

"She said that he was a total creep. Here's how it went...." Harper started to have a flashback.

_Her avatar was sitting on the virtual couch. She started saying how lame the whole idea was, until another cartoon went up to her._

Dojo23: Hey there. You're really pretty. (Her avatar pic was her)

SkateAlex: Thanks?

_Then she said she got an IM on AIM._

A ding went from Alex's computer. "What the f*ck?" She muttered.

lovemehxx: How'd you get my screen name?

xxloveu: You don't understand me. I love you. You're really pretty. You're house is nice.

lovemehxx: What?

xxloveu: you should really change out of those clothes. they dont show enough skin.

lovemehxx: Are you mental?!

xxloveu: I've been watching you for a while.

lovemehxx: Now, you're just creeping me out.

xxloveu: Your screen name says to love you. I do.

lovemehxx: Look, all you did was say I was pretty! Are you some kind of stalker?!

xxloveu: The worst kind.

lovemehxx: Okay, psycho. I'm out.

Harper snapped out of her flashback. "And she said he's been IM-ing her since."

They all went wide eyed. "Zeke, go get Alex's laptop." Justin said.

Zeke went up and came back down in a flash. "Here it is."

Justin opened it up and saw that it was locked. "Uh....What does Alex like..." Justin thought harder and harder. "AnarchismOA...?" He said as he typed.

Harper scoffed. "You actually think that's gonna..." Harper's eyes widened as she saw the words 'Password Accepted' flashing on the screen. "Why didn't I think of that?!"

"Alex is a simple person." Justin said.

He found the little AIM icon and clicked it. It popped up with hundreds, no thousands, of IMs from the same person-xxloveu. Apperently, Alex hadn't logged in for weeks. Justin looked through the messages and found a really important one, written a few days ago.

He read aloud, "'I'm really worried about you. You haven't had any sign of opening your laptop since April. I'm coming to get you.'"

"Oh my god..." Zeke said.

"Well can't we get the C.I.A or whatever to track this down?" Max asked.

"Max, you're such a moron." Justin said. "The guy was probably smart enough to use the public internet cafe. There's no telling of who could've signed on."

The doorbell rang. "It's open!" Harper yelled.

Two cops came in, officer Steve and Blake. Justin said, "Um, hi?"

Blake asked, almost screaming, "Do you have any clues of where she could have gone?!"

Steve rolled his eyes. "Idiot, you're supposed to get everyone to evacuate the building so WE could look for clues."

Blake yell-said, "Sorry, sir! Everyone please evacuate the building!"

Everyone went out except for Justin. He leaned against the fridge. "Maybe I should help you."

Blake yelled, "No, mister! We have legit-"

"I know my sister. And I definately know I can help you."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah yeah, short chapter, made no sense. Yada yada.

BTW: Check out Taylor Swift's new clothing line, L.E.I! No, I wasn't paid to advertise for her, but I got some new jeans from the line and they look awesome! :) peace out and keep rockin, ~A


	5. Fast

_"I know my sister. And I definately know I can help you."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Both of the police officers looked at each other. Steve shrugged.

"Why the hell not?" Steve looked around. "Where's Alex's room?"

Justin bought them to Alex's room. Blake reached for the doorknob until Steve hit him. "IDIOT! GLOVES!"

Blake reached in his pocket. "Ohhhhhhhhh..."

Justin rolled his eyes. "You're a moron ain't ya?"

"A huge one at that." Steve said. They stepped in the room. Once they walked in, they heard something shatter. Justin looked and saw that Steve was standing on something.

"Dude. Move your foot." Justin leaned closer. "Alex and Dean...Blake, gimme your glove." Blake did what he was told and Justin picked up the picture. "GUYS! GUYS GUYS! A CLUE!"

"Are we on Blue's Clue's or something?" Blake looked at the picture. "Alex and...?"

"Her boyfriend, Dean Moarti." Justin said.

"Seems like Dean's crossed out." Steve touched the ink that made a huge X over Dean's face.

"Permanet marker?" Blake asked.

"Most definately..." Steve said. "Justin, does Alex have any more pictures like this?"

"Not set out or anything." Justin said. "Hey, you guys look in here. I'm just gonna look at something really quick."

"Blake, go with him." Steve said.

"But..." Blake said, as in to protest.

"Go!"

"Fine..." They walked out and looked at the IMs.

"These are from some stalker. He's been talking to her since last December." Justin said.

Blake thought. "Maybe we could..."

"Track him down? No." Justin said. "He probably used an internet cafe."

"'Probably'. I can track down the IP address, and then we can take it from there." Blake said. He took the laptop and did a whole mumbo jumbo on it, and got this weird number on the screen. "I got it!" He scribbled the digits on a piece of paper. "I'll go ask Steve 'bout this." Blake said, walking out of the room.

Okay, did you REALLY think Justin was just gonna sit there as a sidekick? Again, Alex is his sister, and Justin isn't gonna lose her. In this kind of situation he's willing to take any kind of risk to get her back. Which even means...

lovemehxx: yo

xxloveu: who r u?

lovemehxx: dean. got some ideas where russo is?

xxloveu: oh. yes i do

lovemehxx: well tell me.

xxloveu: dean alex doesnt want to see you

lovemehxx: really? how about we meet up so i can talk to her

xxloveu: perfect :)

lovemehxx: the coffee shop near the sub station

xxloveu: good with me

lovemehxx: k. moarti out

lovemehxx has signed off

Justin smiled but his smile turned into a frown. "OH MY GOD! WHAT DID I JUST DO?!"

Steve smacked Justin in the side of the head. "YOU JUST PUT EVERYONE HERE IN DANGER!"

Blake threw his arms up in touchdown mode. "YES! I'M NO LONGER THE BIGGEST MORON!"

Justin stuttered out, "It-I-well-he-WHAT DO WE DO?!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex was still on the floor, rocking back and forth with her knees to her chest. "Justin, Justin, Justin. That douchebag. You're freakin smart, why haven't you figured it out by now?!"

Plain masked came in. "Hey beautiful."

"Never call me that again." Alex said, staring at the wall.

"Talked to your boyfriend on AIM. We plan to meet up." Plain masked added in casually.

That made Alex snap. She went wide eyed, clenched her fists, and slowly stood up. "If you hurt him-"

Plain masked put his hand on Alex's shoulder. "Then I'd do it for us."

Alex punched him in the face. "THERE IS NO 'US'! YOU'RE JUST SOME PSYCHO STALKER!"

Plain mask stumbled back a bit. But then smiled evily and pushed Alex into the wall. He kissed Alex's neck and said. "If you keep doing this, it's a small chance you'll live." He let go of her and she fell to the floor.

Crying, Alex said, "Don't do anything to him." More tears streamed down her face. "Please."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Justin paced back and forth through the kitchen. "Okay, what are we gonna do?!"

"We could send police officers!" Blake said.

Justin stopped in his tracks. "No! Cause then the guy would just know it was the cops and chicken out." He paced back and forth again. "There are major possibilities here! He could send a decoy, he could-"

"What if Dean just goes?" Blake asked.

Steve just looked at Blake. "No matter what this kid does, you will ALWAYS be the biggest moron. If we send Dean, then he could end up like Alex."

"What do you mean 'end up' like Alex?!" Justin asked.

"A majority of kids who are kidnapped don't usually come home safely. Sorry buddy." Steve said.

"NO! LETTING ALEX GET KILLED IS NOT A FREAKIN OPTION!" Justin punched the fridge, which left a dent mark.

"Calm down! A majority, it's not like most of them," Blake said.

Justin looked at Blake. "How did you even become a cop?! Wait, wait! I got an idea!"

"Yes, because your last one went so well," Steve said.

"This one could work..." Justin said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WOOT WOOOOT! Update! I'm proud of myself :)

NINJAS ARE MY NEW OBSESSION, BYE!

~A


	6. Asleep

"...Wait, wait! I got an idea!"

"Yes, because your last one went so well." Steve said.

"This one could work..." Justin said.

* * *

"I could go as Dean!" Justin said, thinking he was a genuis.

Steve turned to Blake. "I was lying. You are no longer the biggest moron." Steve turned back at Justin. "This guy's already seen Dean. You look nothing like him."

Justin started saying, "I could wear a mask! Look, Dean's not the brightest color in the crayon box, okay? If that dude wears a mask, I know Dean would wear a mask too."

"You're really messed up." Steve said.

"Great plan!" Blake stood up clapping.

* * *

THAT NIGHT

Justin put on his mask and had a gun behind his back. He stood outside of the closed coffee shop and waited. Five minutes passed and no sign of the other guy. Justin checked his watch, it was nine-thirty.

"Goddammit, why isn't he here yet?!" Justin yelled, frusturated.

Just then he saw a person with a mask on, walking in the distance. Once the man approaced him, Justin had to put on his best "Dean" voice.

"Sup?" Justin asked. "Where's Russo?"

"She's a little tied up right now," the man replied.

* * *

With Alex

She really was tied up. She, snake and elephant mask were watching the whole coffee shop meeting on screen at the house. Alex screamed, as she tried to wiggle out of the chair.

"Because it will be funny," snake mask said.

"Is that plain mask?" Alex asked.

"No," elephant said. "He's not a retard, he sent someone else."

* * *

Justin//???

Justin hid his gun behind his back, "Is Russo a'ite?"

"What's your definition of 'a'ite'?"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" Justin yelled.

"Just took something that she would want."

"What was it?!"

"Her V card."

BAM!

* * *

"HOLY SHIZ!" elephant and snake mask said. "The plan totally backfired!"

* * *

Justin dropped the gun, and the police came running out.

Steve went to Justin and pulled him into the van that had brought them there, "You just committed a felony!"

"ME?! WHAT ABOUT HIM?! HE KNOWS EVERYTHING! GET HIM BACK TO THE FREAKING HOSPITAL SO HE CAN TELL US!" Justin shouted.

"Kid, calm down," Blake said.

"My goal is to bring Alex back," Justin stated. "And I'm not gonna stop until she is."

"Even if that meant becoming the enemy?" Blake asked.

Justin looked back and forth between the two cops, "What?"

Steve said, "While you were out there killing people, Blake and I made a plan."

"Which is..." Justin trailed off.

"That you and the villan work together," Blake explained.

"And...?" Justin asked.

"But you'll be the double agent for us!" Steve said.

"Go on..." Justin trailed off again.

"Dear god, I thought you were supposed to be smart!" Steve and Blake shouted.

* * *

Yes, this was a VERY, VERY, sloppy chapter! I'm sorry!


	7. To posion

"No," Tersea shouted, standing up. "I am NOT putting my son in danger like that!"

"Teresa," Jerry started. "It's late, and we're all tired. You didn't even let me make a sandwich. Your screaming isn't helping. If the police thinks this is the way to bring Alex back, go with it."

"Justin is not going near those people," Teresa yelled, putting up her first finger. "Justin is not going to work with them!" She paused, sticking up her second finger. "AND HE IS NOT GOING TO BE THE BAIT!" Thersea yelled loudly her hands frantically flying at the empty air.

"MOM!" Max yelled.

"Get a hold of yourself," Justin said calmly. "I can handle this."

"No, no, no!" Teresea said. "YOU!! YOU ARE A SEVENTEEN YEAR OLD KID! YOU CANNOT HANDLE ANY KIND OF SITUATIONS LIKE THESE! YOU CAN'T!"

"MOM, ARE YOU MAD THAT **I CAN** OR THAT **YOU CAN'T**?!" Justin shouted back at his mom. He actually disobeyed. For the first time in...ever, he actually went the other path. Justin thought in the back of his mind and figured that Alex would be proud.

Tears came to Teresa's eyes and she crumpled to the floor and cried loudly.

Jerry crouched down next to his wife, "Honey, what's wrong?"

"Mom, I-I didn't mean it!" Justin said. "I didn't!"

"I'm a terrible parent..." Teresa mumbled. "What kind of mother lets her child get stolen right in front of her?!"

Oh yeah, it's right. She was defintely having a nervous breakdown. Everyone would probably think that Justin would crack first, but no...

"We'll, we'll find her," Justin said. "I promise."

"Promise?" Teresa asked.

"Mom, _promise_," Justin replied.

"Justin, do what you need to," Teresa said, sobbing.

Officer Blake and Steve finally spoke up. "Well," Blake said. "We're going to bring Justin down to the police station to devise a plan."

"What?!" Justin said in disbelief. "My mom is having a nervous breakdown! I can't just leave-"

"If we don't do this soon then we won't get Alex back in time!" Steve said.

Justin sighed and followed the cops out. He gave a weak good bye wave to his mom, "Bye."

* * *

"So how are we going to contact them?" Justin asked, sitting down in one of the police station chairs.

"We just have to send them a message. We need to recreate you," Officer Steve says, reading over Justin's file.

"Squeaky clean, not going to do," Officer Blake murmurs.

Justin furrowed his brow, "So, it's bad I haven't broken the law?"

Blake went over and slapped a moustache on Justin. "Not good."

* * *

_Alex heard creaking. She was back home, but something was wrong. The sinister creaking came closer, and she ran into her closet. She kept quiet, trying to focus in the dim light. It was snake mask. Alex opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out. Elephant mask started to raise out of her bed, almost out of thin air. An escape door appeared on the closet wall, and when she stepped toward it, something grabbed her._

_Alex looked up and saw that it was plain mask. Her scream finally came out.._

...and continued when she woke up. She looked around and saw plain mask on the other side of the room.

"What's wrong?" he asked, stepping towards her.

Alex screamed and kicked, "Get away! Get away from me! You and your little buddies, just leave me alone!"

Plain mask just stood there, and slowly backed out of the room.

**A/N: Yeah, you are SO thinking : 'Change, where the hell have you been?!' My answer: I've had a huge virus and couldn't write anything. *You see my new Glee fics* Heh...okay, I had a huge virus on my laptop, and just didn't feel like writing a whole chapter of Kidnapped on the family computer, because my parents might see it. Good enough excuse for you? Anyways, my trojan virus finally went away, so YAY! I can update this story more often!**


	8. You

Justin stared at himself in the mirror at the police station. _'Who am I?'_ he thought. _'This isn't me. This isn't me at all...'_ He was right. Justin didn't look like the dorky, straight-a student he was. His hands traveled to his new goatee and facial piercings. If it was under different circumstances, he would be whining like a baby right now. 'For Alex. Ths is all for Alex.'

The officers pat Justin on the back. Steve was the first one to speak, "It took a week, but I think you're ready to approach the enemy." Steve sighed and gave Justin an encouraging nod.

It was a complete understatement to say Justin was scared. He was terrified. Justin shifted from one foot to another, "I'm not sure if I can do this."

Officer Blake cut in, "Justin, you have to. You want your sister back, right?" For once, the cop wasn't being stupid or trying to be funny. He had a stoic mask on.

Justin stammered, "How could you ask a question like that? Of course I want my sister back!" The piercing in his eyebrow was causing him to have a huge headache. "Why wouldn't I?" Steve was probably reading Justin's mind. He silently handed Justin some asprin.

"Then we better get started with this plan..." Blake started to ponder, "If only you could magically poof there or something..." He stalked away with the other officer to get set up.

Justin stiffened at the word _magically_. He was glad he hadn't told the police about his powers. _'They would just abuse them,'_ Justin thought. He sat down in a wooden chair and thought back to his meeting with the wizard council.

***

Justin was talking to one of the heads, Albus Pumbledore. He was set in a private, blank, room with the head. There were only two chairs in all of the emptiness of the room. Professor Pumbledore left door open just a tiny crack so that they could fin their way out.

Since he just had his lip pierced, Justin still talked a bit funny. Luckily, Professor Pumbledore could make out all the words that left the boy's mouth. The professor started, "Justin Russo, what a pleasure to meet you." The younger wizard smiled awkwardly and took a seat. The professor went on, "I heard about what happened to your sister. This has to be world-shattering for you. I just wish there was something I could do."

Justin blabbed out, "There actually is something you can do. I would like permission to use magic to get my sister back.

Professor Pumbledore sighed and shook his head, "I was afraid you were going to ask that..." He trailed off. Justin sat there silently, waiting for an answer. "I'm sorry Justin, but I can't grant that wish for you. You see, I would be risking a whole universe for one person-"

"Who is my sister!" Justin shouted. "I want her back!"

"Sonny boy, don't yell, you only sound more of an idiot." Pumbledore waited for Justin to calm down. "Yes, Alex is your sister. But I can't take the risk of you exploiting the wizard race to the world. I'd be happy to help you with anything else..."

***

And that was it. The only thing professor could help Justin with was the issue of magic. Justin let out a shaky breath and heard the door open.

Steve came in, carrying a tripod and videocamera. "Showtime."

**A/N: Your guys' reviews made me smile so much! Yeah, this was a short chapter, but people have been asking why doesn't Justin use magic, so this is my cruddy explanation.**


	9. With memories

Author's Note:

**You: Change, we're going to kill you.**

**Me: Sorry... I moved to Alaska and I-**

**You: WE KNOW YOU'RE LYING!**

**Me: I was lazy... I'm sorry... Will two more chapters make up for it?**

**You: No.**

**Me: D:**

Justin sighed as he stared at the CD he had made. It had his whole act on it. The plan that could get Alex back or kill them all. He and the whole family were sitting in the living room. "I can't use magic to get Alex back," Justin murmured.

"You should!" Max said. "I want Alex back!" His dad shot him a glare.

"But I don't know how to get this tape to the kidnappers without magic..." Justin continued, acting as if Max hadn't spoken.

"How about, you email it to the guy? The guy in the IM!" Max suggested.

Elephant mask on on the computer, checking emails and news. The corner of the computer started blinking. He clicked on it.

lovemehxx would like to share videos with you. Without thinking or asking, Elephant mask clicked 'accept'. It took about half a minute to load the file and get it to play.

A pierced, emo looking boy appeared on the screen.

"Hello. My name is Ingrid. I have heard about you and your kidnapping of Alex. I would like to help. I'll have you know I could make you, or break you," Ingrid said. He paused for a long time.

During that pause, a new IM popped up.

lovemehxx: Will you allow me to join you?

Elephant mask called for the others to come in. Plain mask thought for a while then said, "Say yes."

xxloveu: Yes. Meeting place?

lovemehxx: Subway station. Take me to see Alex Russo.

xxloveu: Okay. Tonight at one am.

lovemehxx has logged off.

Plain mask sighed. "Okay. Now we need to get rid of this computer."

**THE NEXT DAY**

Alex was sitting in the corner of the room. She was silent. Realization had hit her: She would never get out of here. She would never see her family or Harper ever again. She would be stuck here until those Masks gang killed her. She tried using her magic, but she couldn't think of any spell that would get her out. She should've been paying attention to her dad...

The door opened, and Alex's head snapped up. Was that? NO WAY!


	10. Of

**FLASHBACK**

Justin stepped back form the computer. He laughed. "It worked! It really, truly worked!"

The family cheered. Jerry ran to the phone. "We need to call the police!"

Justin hugged everyone. "It worked!" He couldn't believe it.

"We're getting Alex back!" Teresa said, crying tears of joy.

Justin nodded, his voice breaking. "We're getting Alex back!"

Officer Blake and Steve stood in the living room. The family was upstairs. "So. We need to go to that subway station tomorrow and catch them."

Justin shook his head. "No!" he shouted. "I need to actually see Alex first! They might not tell us where she is or they might lie if we randomly sting them!" He sighed. "And they'd be prepared. They would have guns and stuff."

"Hmm. Interesting. So, we're going to put a tracking device on you." Steve clipped a button on Justin. "And remember: Your name is Ingrid."

Justin held back a roll of his eyes. "I know. I came up with it." Blake and Steve nodded to Justin. He sighed. "Okay. now what?"

"Well, now we wait. Once you see Alex, you are to call the police."

Justin knew that wasn't going to work out. Despite that, he said, "Okay."

Justin was there, prompt at one AM. He was fully in his disguise. He saw another man in a mask step up to him. Up close he could see just the tip of a gun.

"Ingrid?" the man asked. Justin nodded. "You're with the cops aren't you?"

It took all he had to keep Justin from shaking. He responded, "Nope."

The man said, "If you are, you better fess up now. One head shot is faster than three painful bullets." Justin just shrugged, but he was actually terrified.

Justin couldn't believe how easy this was. They just showed him to the house! A few death threats here and there, but besides that, it was like eating chocolate! He was coming so close to saving Alex, his hands were trembling.

"She's right through there," a guy in a plain mask said. He gestured towards a room.

Justin opened the door and saw Alex. His heart stopped. he saw that she was bruised and weak and so... sad. Alex looked up at him, and through all the piercings and disguises, she recognized him. She opened her mouth to speak, but Justin shook his head quickly. He went towards her.

"Hey," he whispered quietly. He tried to touch her arm, but Alex flinched away hastily.

"Please, don't touch me," Alex said, her voice trembling.

Justin knitted his eyebrows. "But..." He reached again.

Alex screamed, "DON'T TOUCH ME!" She scooted far away, and her whole body was shaking. She started crying. She pulled her knees to her chest and put her head down.

Justin could tell she was crying. It was just this connection, this family bond. He pretended not to notice. "I'll get you out of here. I swear." Alex just meekly nodded as Justin left the room.


	11. Yoou

Justin had spent the night at the criminal's house and he already hated it. He hated the people here for obvious reasons, he hated their hygiene, he hated how they had treated Alex...

As Justin were conversing with the other men in plain masks, he had an idea.

"So, we'll just keep her then after that we'll get a knife and.."

Justin droned out the talking, reaching behind him and getting a knife that was laying on the table. He held it behind his back.

"What do you think, Ingrid?"

Justin jumped. "Uh, yeah. Great idea."

"Could you walk away so we can have some privacy?"

"Uh, sure." Justin slowly went to the corner of the room.

"We should kill him too..."

"Right, he's obivously with the cops..."

Justin ran and thrusted the knife into plain mask's back. Plain mask screamed, falling to the floor. The other two, elephant and snake, were quick to react.

Snake took out a gun and started shooting at Justin, alongside Elephant. Justin ran to dudge all of the bullets and ran into a room.

*()*

Alex started hitting the door when she heard gun shots. "Justin! Justin!" she shrieked. "What's going on? Justin!" She was slamming her whole body against the door.

*()*

Justin searched the room for any weapons. He found a gun and pepper spray. "Useful," he murmured to himself. He hid behind a table and aimed his gun.

The two masked men walked in. "So, since the leader's dead, I bet we're not geting that ransom now, are we?"

"No, idiot! We kill the boy then the girl!"

The girl. They referred to Alex as "the girl." Justin had snapped. He started shooting, narrowly missing one of the men.

They both started shooting at Justin, the bullets poking through the table. A bullet caught him in the leg and he cried out. He wobbled out from the table and shot the Snake masked man. The Snake mask fell to the floor.

Justin put his gun the Elephant's chest, while Elephant's gun was at his head.

"Go ahead, make your move," the villian said. He smirked.

Justin put his finger on the trigger, so did Elephant.

3.

_Good-bye mom, dad._ Justin thought.

2.

_Bye, Max._

1.

_Bye Ale-_

**BAM!**


	12. And

The door was kicked down. A police officer arrived at the room. "What the fuck is going on here?" he demanded. "Drop your weapons!"

Justin did as he was told. The officer pointed a gun at Elephant mask. "Sir, you're going to have to vome with us."

Elephant mask sighed. He knew it was over. He dropped the gun, letting a different police officer lead him out.

The police officer looked down at Snake mask, then back at Justin. "Boy, you have a lot of explaining to do."

"My sister Alex is in the next room," Justin blurted. "Alex Russo, the one who went missing. I had to go undercover, so I did, and whatever I had to do I did."

The officer stared at Justin while he stared right back.

"You're lucky I brought backup." The policeman clapped Justin on the shoulder.

*()*

Four hours later, Alex and Justin were reunited with their family at the police station.

"I thought I was gioing to die, mommy, I was so scared," Alex cried as everyone engulfed her in a hug.

A police officer tapped Justin on the shoulder. "Excuse me, sir. Would you mind being interviewed?"

"For what? A local news story?" Justin asked. When the officer gave him a look, he immiditaely back-tracked. "No, I wouldn't mind at all."

"How many men were there?" the officer asked.

"Three."

The officer's eyes bulged.

"What?" Justin asked.

"We only found the two bodies..."

Justin gaped. He looked back at the family, who had not heard. "But there was three."

"The third one must have gotten away."

Justin looked back and forth from his happy family and stern police officer. "Oh.. Oh god."


	13. Me

Two months after getting Alex back home, the family was still a smidge over-protective of her. When they found out about the third missing criminal, they had freaked out. Yet, there was no sign of him...

Alex and Justin were downstairs at midnight. Alex poured herself a bowl of cereal. She smiled at Justin. "Thanks for saving me."

"It was nothing," Justin replied, smiling. He hugged Alex. "I'm getting to bed, alright?"

Alex nodded. "Alright. Good night."

"Good night." Justin disappeared up the stairs.

Alex looked down at her cereal, almost finishing the bowl. She heard a knock at the door. She held her bowl of cereal and opened the door expecting some stranger with a broken car.

Alex dropped the bowl when she saw a burly man in a plain, black cotton mask.

"Did you miss me?" he asked eerily.

**A/N: Ahahaha, cliffhanger, forever more. Look, I just wanted to say THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH. Thank you for reviewing and keeping up with this story even though I lost inspiration and my writing was crap and that I never updated... Just thank you. I really just wanted to finish this for all of you, so there you go. The end! You probably hate me now, right? Riiight. So, really, this is the end. What crap right? Alright, so, I'll leav you with this message: chew on guitar strings, lick door handles, and spoon with strangers. Good bye.(:**


End file.
